1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hoist ring fastener to web sling connector. In particular, the present invention is directed to a hoist ring to web sling connector having a unitary, integral frame so that a load to be suspended from a hoist ring may be lifted by the web sling.
2. Prior Art
Hoist ring fastening devices having a lower end which is threadably securable to a load and an upper eye member which is securable to a base are known. An example of a known hoist ring fastening device is shown in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,056, for a hoist ring with self-lock retaining ring. It may be desirable to use a 360.degree. rotatable hoist ring having a 180.degree. rotatable bail with web sling connector pin for the purpose of lifting with a threaded end of the hoist ring a threadably securable load.
While existing hoist rings may allow pivotal movement with a bail, they are not especially adapted for a fabric web sling.
Couplers for connecting a web-type sling made of fabric to a lifting apparatus are also known. The coupler in one design includes a clasp having a central saddle to receive a fabric web sling. An example of such a web sling coupler is shown in Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,131.
There is a need to provide a combination connector for a hoist ring fastening device and a web sling. It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a hoist ring fastening device to a web sling connector.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a 360.degree. rotatable hoist ring having a 180.degree. rotatable bail with a web sling connector pin for the purpose of lifting with a threaded end of the hoist ring a threadably securable load.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a hoist ring to web sling connector having a unitary, integral frame.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a hoist ring to web sling connector having a frame which assists in concentrating the load toward the center of the hoist ring.